plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Genetic Experiment
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Science Barrel Zombie |trait = None |ability = Start of Tricks: This gets +1 /+1 if there's a Zombie next door. |flavor text = Pickled Zombie is the best kind of Zombie.}} Genetic Experiment is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 2 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 at the start of the Zombie Tricks phase if there is a zombie on either of the lanes adjacent to it. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Science Barrel Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of Tricks:' This gets +1 /+1 if there's a Zombie next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Pickled Zombie is the best kind of Zombie. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This zombie is really useful on turn 2 and later as it can get a small boost when there is a zombie adjacent to it. To keep its ability longer, using Armored zombies like Conehead or Buckethead, or shielded zombies like can most likely activate it ability each turn, similar to . However, due to the fact this zombie starts out with very low health, it is recommended to use health-boosting cards like Camel Crossing to make it survive longer and get stronger over time. Escape through Time can also be useful as you can protect this zombie for a turn when a strong plant is about to destroy it. However, stat-lowering or instant-kill cards can still destroy him. As a benefit, this zombie works well with Rustbolt with its science synergy to increase its strength with Zombot Drone Engineer, make it do bonus attacks with Gadget Scientist, or transform Interdimensional Zombie. Rustbolt can also play to protect it from damaging, stat-lowering, or instant-kill tricks. If you are playing as Neptuna or The Smash, you can boost it on turn 1 by playing a Goat or Swabbie next to it due to their free cost, meaning that you can have a 3 /2 Genetic Experiment and a 1 /1 Swabbie on turn 1 as long as the plant hero doesn't get rid of the Genetic Experiment or Swabbie/Goat next to it before the Zombie Tricks phase. Against This zombie can turn out dangerous when it is adjacent to any other zombies as it can get +1 /+1 each turn. To prevent it from activating its ability, you can aim at destroying zombies that are next to it. If this zombie is played in the early rounds, Berry Blast or can destroy it easily. If this zombie goes out of control, instant-kill tricks like Shamrocket or is your best solution. You can also Bounce this zombie to remove its boosts completely or use Transmogrify to remove its boosts and turn it to a potentially weaker zombie. Even if it transforms into another Genetic Experiment, a 2 /1 (or 3 /2 if its ability activates, assuming your opponent doesn't boost it further) zombie shouldn't be much of an issue, unless you let it stay over the current turn. It also helps to move zombies away from Genetic Experiment with cards like Banana Peel. Gallery GeneticExperimentStats.png|Genetic Experiment's statistics Geneticsexperimentcard.png|Genetic Experiment's card GeneticExperimentgrayedoutcard.png|Genetic Experiment's grayed out card RegeneratingZombieCardImage.png|Genetic Experiment's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 0224368815db26e4cbbef1eaff756757 1024x512 fmt34-0224368815db26e4cbbef1eaff756757 38 CAB-14b024f7ad5f833daf3a.png|Genetic Experiment's textures SpriteAtlasTexture b7d7daf384283b9458c5d6229d3a1e74 32x64 fmt34-0224368815db26e4cbbef1eaff756757 38 CAB-14b024f7ad5f833daf3ab07.png|Genetic Experiment's textures (2) GeneticExperimentAbilityActivation.png|Genetic Experiment activating his ability GeneticExperiment (1).png|Genetic Experiment attacking IAmNotResponcibleForThisDamage.jpeg|Genetic Experiment destroyed GeneticExperimentShielded.png|Genetic Experiment shielded Bullseye Genetic Exp.jpg|Genetic Experiment with the Bullseye trait 2 traits Genetic Exp.jpg|Genetic Experiment with a star icon on its strength Genetic Colosseum.PNG|Genetic Experiment Fused with Lost Colosseum SNHGS.jpg|Camel Crossing being used on Genetic Experiment, Sneezing Zombie, Nurse Gargantuar, Haunting Ghost, and Synchronized Swimmer Category:Science cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies